Moon Child and the Raven
by Raven of Red Wings
Summary: Life after the final battle between Hogwarts and those that oppose it has finally come to a close, but who helped who and when?  Rated M for possible future events
1. Chapter 1

The Moon child and the Raven

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well what was left of it? Most of it was destroyed in the siege during Voldemort's attack, However He had lost and Hogwarts stood strong repairs where underway, even Gringot's was under construction, it was here, at Hogwarts, after the final battle that Raven found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Raven was still tired from defending everyone among his friends he noticed one in particular wasn't there, Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius' daughter, they had met when Dumbledore's Army was brought into the fold. Let me take you to this day.

Luna had just entered the Room of Requirement to find Raven standing in front of the wall of mirrors, his onyx feathered wings extended in a wide arch. Luna took notice and drew in a sharp breath, His platinum hair was bound up in a black ribbon, and normally however he kept it shoulder length. She knew He was part of Ravenclaw house, yet she'd not seen him in the commons. Luna thought to herself and turned about face to leave when Raven spoke.

"You needn't leave on my account Luna" He folded his wings back she turned around in time to notice Raven's right wing seemed to come to rest with difficulty, she approached him with caution, how had he known she was there, his eyes remained closed, and yet she was discovered. "Sir Raven, are you well, you are not hurt are you?" Raven was a bit hesitant but shook his head, "I am alright, Luna my wing will recover in time, where exactly are you off to?" his eyes remained closed as he looked toward her voice. She reached and gently stroked the beauty that was his wings. She soon grew curious and answered him, "There's a school dance tonight, before the holiday break, why are your eyes closed, are they hurt as well?" Truth is told he was trying to focus, yet he could not, the magic in the room was growing. Within the room Raven was suppressing the magic that flowed through his veins. Dumbledore had told him to do so as to hide it from others; he often came here to the Room of Requirement to allow said power to run its course, this is the first time anyone had seen Raven with his wings extended. "I wish to ask…may I join you to said dance, this eve." Luna smiled giggling, "I would be honored Sir Raven." Raven smiled, "Please, you need not be so formal with me, Luna, my other friends aren't." She smiled at this and then she took her wand and dimmed the lights in the room, "Please won't you open your eyes?" she asked. Raven let out a content sigh and opened his eyes and again she took in another sharp breath. To her amazement his eyes where an ice blue color, she had not expected this so she got a type of fluttering feeling, then she composed herself. "Shall we go then?" Luna had asked. He took the time to look her over. He knew she was the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood who was the author of the Quibbler and she looked intriguingly magnificent her hair was mostly in a blonde bun, only a few slightly curled bangs rendered her face slightly hidden though what truly drew his attention where the silvery grey eyes that looked back at him. She was wearing a sapphire blue, knee length dress. He smiled and they went, and talked as they continued to the great hall. "Tell me Luna; is it bright in the Great Hall this evening?" Luna thought for just a moment, "Yes, I do believe so, why, does the light bother you?" She looked at him concern showing in those wonderfully grey, shimmering eyes.

He looked to Luna, "Well, you could say that they are sensitive to most light, moonlight being one of the few exceptions." With that an idea struck Luna as was genius, she then reached for her wand and into her pocket for a white cloth ribbon, it was just wide enough to cover his eyes and just long enough to securely fit over his eyes comfortably, though he could not see for the moment that was soon fixed after his eyes had adjusted to the charm she had previously put on the cloth that now covered his eyes, he could see through the cloth but no light would meet his eyes, and so they entered the Great Hall to see that the tables had been whisked away and the house banners where overhead. The dance however had not begun just yet. Professor McGonagall looked shocked to see Raven in his current state. Eyes covered, hair bound and what shocked her most of all was the fact this was the first time in four years she had seen him outside of her Transfiguration class room. He smiled up at Dumbledore who returned his smile, "It is no secret that you are the heir of the Ravenclaw family." Dumbledore was speaking directly to him now so everyone within the room began to listen, Minerva head of Gryffindor house, Madam Pomfrey, the school physician, there wasn't an injury she couldn't mend, and then there was Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw house and the charms professor followed by Severus Snape, the Potions Master and head of Slytherin house and lastly, Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology Professor.

It didn't take long before others began to arrive. Among them where Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan followed by the twins Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creavy, Katie Belle, Padma and Patil, the only other set of twins Hogwarts had. Soon after Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker joined them as well as, finally, Hermione Granger, a brilliant young witch with a mind to match, Ron Weasley another of the Weasley clan, and also Gryffindor Keeper. Next and very last to meet them however where Generva Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny, a proud girl with a quick temper and an arsenal of spells just as brutal and Harry Potter, 'The boy who lived', and also Gryffindor Seeker. Not a single one of them knew why Raven was there, he had joined Dumbledore's Army unexpectedly right after Harry and Hermione had cooked up the whole idea, however the first real lesson wasn't for days, where had he been, what had he been doing, why hadn't Harry seen him around the castle? Professor McGonagall spoke, "Finally we can get started." Everyone looked on curiously, what had she meant exactly, why more questions that remained unanswered. Dumbledore then spoke in his soft tone.

"I am sure that each of you is wondering as to why I have brought you here at such an early hour it is to hold a celebration." Harry went to say something and Dumbledore allowed it, "Yes Mr. Potter?" Harry looked around, "Why not announce it in front of the whole school at breakfast?" Dumbledore chuckled, "I see where that would be fitting Harry, and where it not imperative I speak to each of you personally I will however do so in time, dear boy. It has come to my attention that the majority of you have paid a visit to Hogsmead village recently." They nodded, "Yes-sir, this is correct, we were there only last weekend, why, is something wrong?" Luna asked. Dumbledore shook his head "Not at all Luna it is just the concern of my students that lead me to ask, but I will say this, just as you did when she arrived Ms. Granger 'The ministry has indeed taken a part of the school, just remember the position the ministry as filled is, as the students say, jinxed, I also have a small request, if one of you happens to come across Ravenclaw's house ghost, please inform me." They each nodded in silence and then returned to their respective dorm rooms. Raven hadn't been around the Ravenclaw common room in quite a while so Luna helped him along to the Ravenclaw corridor. They stood outside the Ravenclaw Commons eagle for a moment, unwilling to admit that their evening was not what they had expected. As it so happened the celebration Luna had for mentioned was not until this night, then why was she dressed in sapphire dress robes? He asked himself, a look of deep thought on his face. Luna had only smiled and once Raven took notice of her smiling at him he came back from inside his head and asked, "Luna, why are you dressed in those when the celebration isn't until tonight?" She replied with a quick answer, "I hadn't worn these particular robes in a while, I thought I would test them and make certain that they still fit. He started to back into the common room, "Oh, I suppose that would be a good reason, well uh, Luna I suppose we shall see one another again tonight?" She reassured him with a smile and the portrait closed behind her as she walked back toward the grand staircase where she nearly knocked Professor Flitwick to the floor. Luna made her way back to the Gryffindor common room after apologizing to him and climbed up to the dormitory where she looked out the window The sun had risen on the grounds and it wasn't lush and green as per a usual look upon the grounds, there was a blanket of white, thick on the ground it had snowed all of last night and was still falling.

Gryffindor common room was awake and lively the following hours of the day. Ron had whooped and woken the entire boys' dorm when Professor McGonagall had informed him there would be no classes on this day, Thursday. Meanwhile, Raven made his way to Dumbledore's office something was definitely odd about today he couldn't quite figure out what had been bothering him so much, but there was one thing of which he was certain the day would be long. He took his time as he followed a group of Gryffindor second years to the one Quiditch stadium on the grounds, it was here that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be facing off for the title of Quiditch house champion. Raven was dressed in his customary clothing. Black roomy robe supporting Ravenclaw house, his white ribbon. The ribbon was given to him by Luna. He enjoyed how comfortable the cotton material was over his eyes., first and second year students were baffled when they took note of how he seemed to float by rather than walk or meander. He was the first one to arrive followed by the professors then the rest of the students. They filed into the stadium stands Luna and Raven had coincidentally wound up right next to each other, behind them where Justin Finch, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Colin Creavy and to their left where Ron and Lavender brown. The two, Ron and Lavender had been, for lack of a better term, "Roped" into it, thanks to a little help from Professor Slughorn and the Quiditch team tryouts. However this Quiditch match would be an interesting watch. So, with the moon at his left and the sun to his right he locked eyes with the snitch as it zipped around. His eyes flashed a yellow color and he felt a tremor and then a roar came from the mountains. He looked up and slipped off his robe, "Professor, something's coming." McGonagall gave Him a nod, "Feel free, you are excused, but do be careful, ridge backs can be right nasty blighters."

Luna looked to the sky as he dove off the stands and went into a swan dive, and then just before hitting the ground he turned his wings out and an updraft carried him high into the sky and out of view. The second years where astounded. Harry who was in the Quiditch match was nearly blown off his broom at the speed Raven blazed off with and only seconds later everyone there heard a thundering boom. Colin Creavy wasn't quick enough to snap a photo with his camera. McGonagall however seemed the least of all disrupted by the loud thunder, had she been mentoring him?" Luna looked to the sky one more time and the white ribbon she had given Raven had drifted back into her out stretched hand. After the match had drawn to a close no one knew where Raven had gone off to and still wasn't back from, for so it seemed. Luna had come across Professor McGonagall and inquired as to where he could possibly be, it was only an hour before the pre-holiday dance and he'd promised her they would dance together. She had decided to don herself with shimmering silver dress robes, they matched her eyes however the pendant she wore, an amazingly brilliant tear shaped opal dangling from a silver steel chain had slightly contrasted, a perfect match. She also wore a bracelet wrought of galleon gold. A chain of coins together from end to end, similar to that of a Muggle watch, only it didn't tell time.

It was late before Raven made his way back to the castle. The nights festivities had begun, just as Raven had entered through the great oak doors. When he entered the Great Hall those who were dancing looked toward the door and then Hermione pointed Luna toward the door, she got up and met him in the center of the Hall. He took her hand, kissed it and they danced. The two, an elegant pair, their movements were like fluid. The two danced so well together Raven had let his wings unfurl and rest fanning only slightly as they twirled more. The magic in the room had seemed to relax everyone. The others had danced as well however not as fluidic as Luna and the way she swayed. The moon had shone down on the hall as they all enjoyed the evening, only stopping to rest and get refreshed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day when Raven had awoke he stayed within the common room looking at the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw which hung above the fire place, it was during this time he had begun to think, How exactly had he come to be, how is it his abilities where as such, why? How? Who had given them to him? Was this his birthright, so believing clarification is in order he set out to the headmaster's office perhaps Dumbledore could explain. After a self-pep talk Raven made his way down to breakfast. He was known for wearing red gloves that often clashed with his school robe, however today was no different than that of the first day he had arrived with Harry and the others first year. They had met on the train just past the platform barrier; it wasn't until after they had arrived that he had met Hermione. Now, being part of Dumbledore's Army they had known one another for a multitude of years, though he'd only recently met Luna in year three, Ginny's second, and the two hadn't really paid attention to one another until again, recently. After a light breakfast he had heard rumors of something in the nearby mountains, and seeing as classes where out for the holidays he decided to leave the castle for a day, he would not fly like he had during the Quiditch match the previous day, he was still to drained to perform unassisted flight, he would walk the majority. Gathering his cloak, wand, boots, and dragon hide chain link mail he left the sanctuary that was the castle.

Who would he go to for answers? What exactly would they tell him, would he understand, or will death lead him astray? Recently he had been having strange, very strange dreams. He could make neither head nor tails of what he had seen, all he could truly make out in the dreams where mountains. He did not know where these mountains where, nor had he seen them outside his dreams, or where they his dreams at all…

He had passed a horse drawn carriage as he walked through Hogsmead village, it was there he'd began to recollect all the memories he could, from the day of his conception to the day he arrived as destiny would place him.

"What are we going to call the child?" A female asked holding a small boy in her arms. A powerful voice boomed out from around her, this voice was feminine and yet, still commanded respect, within her mind she heard 'His name shall be called, Raven, after his forebears.' And then the presence she had felt seemed to disperse. "So, you are to be called Raven, I wonder who your ancestors are…" She cradled the child and cared for him, raised him, after his fifth birthday the voice visited the caretaker once more. "I see he is growing well, I believe it is time my motives for this child be known, do not be alarmed he is a special child, now won't you open your door and allow me entrance?" The female opened the door and a black haired beauty entered. "The child, where is he?" The female answered, "Sleeping, upstairs in his room, is something wrong, dear lady?" She shook her head, "No dear madam, just know that he shall remain un-touched by time until such a time that the heir of the moon is known."

This was all he could recall, something was blurring his memory what would he do….and what did the woman mean about the 'heir of the moon'? He would worry about this at a later date, for now he would ascend the mountains to the East; rumor has it a rare breed of dragon roost there. Was he truly prepared for the challenges that wait? Re-thinking his present state he would hold off on this decision, I mean he had had a recent encounter with a juvenile Horn tail only weeks ago. He made his way back toward the castle only to meet Hagrid. "What are you doin' out here so late!" Hagrid questioned. Raven looked up to meet the beetle black eyes of this giant of a man holding a lantern, "I w-went to the base of the mountains, Professor McGonagall had given me permission, I had to gather thistle stalks, Professor Snape requested it, however, I lost track of time while I was collecting, I'm heading back to the castle now." Hagrid waved his lantern around, "It's not safe to be out right now, the forest has been wild for the past few nights, let's get back before Filch makes his rounds." Raven didn't stray too far from Hagrid, however his shoulders where aching him. The moon was nowhere in the sky this evening, come to think of it he hadn't seen anyone, not even Luna this day, no one at all. Where could she be? He entered the castle and made his way to the Gryffindor common room upon arrival Professor McGonagall turned him around and walked with him to the empty Great Hall, well it would have been empty if not for the plethora of sleeping bags that littered the floor. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Minerva spoke, "Please tell me you did not climb the mountain?" He nodded, "I did only as you asked, and received the Thistle." She gave him a stern look, "I absolutely forbid you from ascending this mountain until more is known about it, am I understood, Sir Raven?" He gave a nod, "Yes Ma'am, wait, why did you call me 'sir Raven' I'm no knight…perhaps by Helena's standards I am but, modern day knight, no way." Professor Dumbledore gave a smile, "I have spoken with Helena, and have answers to the questions that have been racking your brain, in time I will divulge the information to you, if I find it necessary for your own personal growth. Dumbledore brightened the hall just enough for Raven to make out an elegantly dressed female, he must've been seeing things, this woman looked strikingly like the late Lady Ravenclaw, but that couldn't be, Raven knew magic was forbidden to breathe life into that which was no longer. Who was this beauty of a person? Was this how death would mislead him?

A/N : As I understand it a few of my readers are curious as to the root of Raven's abilities, over the next few chapters I will divulge into past events in an effort to un-murk your mind's eye, be mindful reader, Destinies ties of blood run deep.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Child and the Raven III

A/N A few of you are curious as to what went on between Professor McGonagall and Raven, I begin this installment of Raven's Legacy there.

Raven looked around Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class "Why did you call me here, Madam?" He asked seeing a tabby cat stalk by. Moments later he saw the stern seasoned woman that was McGonagall. "I understand that many of your fellow students as well as yourself have taken notice to the distant mountains. I must warn you, no one is to venture these mountains, as they are _extremely _dangerous."

Raven nodded, "I understand, but why make such a big deal about it, I know already what lies beyond those peaks, and trust me I do not wish to come in contact with such beings unless I have no further options." He gave a smile, and McGonagall spoke once again. "So, you do know what lies within those mountains, how is this possible?" He heaved a deep sigh, "The creatures or at least some of them have attempted to contact me, in my dreams…I had intended to see the head master about the dreams, but at first they were blurry and I could not recollect them nor could I make sense of them." McGonagall nodded, "I see, however that is not the only reason I have brought you within the walls of my office, tell me, do you remember much of your lineage?"

Shaking his head he replied, "No ma'am the only clues in which I have to follow are those left by the scribes within the tomes they record, I do know that, somehow I am soul heir of the Ravenclaw name, and thus I have accepted the title of 'Raven' however what I do not understand is just from which ancestor these abilities stem from, do they branch from the ancestors of my ancestors or, are they stemming directly from Rowena herself or perhaps her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, who, history states had no son, much less a daughter."

McGonagall smiled, which was rare, "That is exactly why I have brought you here, as it is rare that this happens." Raven looked at her, "What happens?" She then went on to explain, "The powers that be have granted you privilege to see that which you were unable." He looked puzzled to say the least. "That's still leaving me in the dark, madam." She cleared her throat, "I am saying that 'The Powers' have brought forth your ancestors for one evening, you will be capable of asking them whatever questions you have, as I am sure, being who, and what you are you have many."

Inside the Great Hall he now stands before a dark haired, blue eyed woman, who was it? She had turned about face to speak with the headmaster who had called him forward. He approached, "Yes, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, "A joyous day this is dear Raven, I would like you to meet the Ravenclaw Matriarch, Lady Rowena." She turned once again to gaze upon Raven.

"I don't believe it…child; you look so much like your mother…" He smiled, "Thank you dear Lady, however I have questions that I require answers to." Rowena nodded, "We shall get to that, as I have plenty of time to do so." Raven nodded, "Yes, I understand, however, how is it I am capable of what I am…" Rowena smiled, "do not tell me, you are capable of great magic, flight by means of Metamorphosis and you share a connection with some magical creatures?" He nodded, "Yes ma'am, however your knowing such things does not surprise me." Rowena smiled, "I can tell there is much on your mind, what plagues you my child?" He shook his head, "So much, I do not know where to begin."

"How about we start at the beginning where it all began?" This voice was familiar to him, "Helena?" he questioned turning around. At the doors of the Great Hall stood a woman that held a striking resemblance to that or Rowena, she too had black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a magnificent red dress. She seemed to glide forward as she walked toward her mother. Raven, out of respect dropped to one knee, "Good day to you my lady." Rowena raised him from his knees. "Dear lady, how is it you are here?" Raven questioned She smiled, "This is Lady Fayth's doing, it is through her that I am here with you now." He smiled, Lady Ravenclaw returned her smile, "I am sure you have questions, however for your sake I shall lock away your abilities, not only for your safety but for those you care for." He smiled once again, "But how will I protect myself?" She giggled, "Simple, when the time calls for it your abilities will make them known, not only that but, as you grow older your abilities will be more controlled." He looked around, "But what of my wings? What will happen to them?"

The ghost of Helena smiled, "In time your wings will re-flourish, but, again like mother said, 'In time they, like your other blood born abilities will come to you again' have pride in your capabilities." Raven stepped forward toward Helena, "But, dear ladies, how did I come to be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Moonchild and the Raven IV

"Some would say that you are a child born of mystery." Raven looked to her, "How exactly do you mean 'Born of mystery'? He quoted, "Quite simple really, you've seen the Bloody Barons ghost around the castle correct?" Raven gave a nod, "Yes, I have, what has he got do to with this? Rowena gave a slight frown, "Do you remember the story told by your caregiver upon your twelfth birth year?" he thought for a moment and then began to speak.

"Bear your burdens well sweet child, keep one eye to the ground and one to the heavens as the moon shall be your guide." He hung his shoulders, "Sorry, Lady Ravenclaw, that's all I can remember of the story…that's the last thing she said to me before she became ill…" He frowned and from behind him he heard the Great Hall doors creak open. Little did he realize that Luna was striding forward in a deep, dark blue dress? She brought herself within 30 paces of the founding Raven and lowered her head in a slight bow. "Hello dear, can I assist you?" She asked. Gathering her wits Luna cleared her throat and spoke.

"Lady Ravenclaw…I was wondering could I steal away with Raven for a few hours, we have classes we absolutely must attend." Luna was right; these last few days have been preparations for final exams this term, even though Raven was confident in his abilities, he told Professor Lupin he would be in today, they had a significant lesson this evening. Raven turned about face after bowing to his ancestor, "Lady Ravenclaw, will you still be within the castle upon my return?" She gave a nod and on that he left with Luna not far behind him.

Raven's feet hardly touched the ground on the way outside for the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Defense lesson; upon his exit of the castle he began to jump in leaps as to speed the decent unto the black lake. However, Luna did something he wouldn't have thought of, she enchanted her shoes with a levitation charm which allowed her to float down to the lake. When she did finally join the rest of the students Raven was speaking with Lupin and onlookers chatted among themselves. What could Lupin be planning on a day like this…?

"Good evening class, a pleasure it is to see each and every one of you!" Lupin greeted them all, the only few to go without responding where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "I bet you're all wondering as to why I have brought you all here, on a cold night such as this?" There were a few nods, "Yes, I wagered as much, well my intentions today are purely academic, you see, inside the castle what we will be witnessing would likely destroy it, however our very own young master Raven has agreed to assist me in this endeavor; But first, class does anyone know how to distinguish an animagus from a metamorphmagus?" Not a second later Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes miss Granger?"

She smiled, cleared her throat and went on to explain. "There are few differences between the two. Professor, on the one hand an animagus can transform his or her self into a chosen animal and on the other metamorphmagus are able to manipulate their bodies to take on the characteristics of an animal or anything for that matter."

Lupin clapped, "Excellent explanation, ten points to Gryffindor." He took in the expressions of everyone, "Also, class, one should know outside of being born of a metamorphic parent it is quite rare to come across one who is capable of such feats.

A student in back of Harry and Ron yelled, "But what about him?" He pointed to Raven, who Luna was watching quite carefully. Ron shot the yeller a glance of distain, and Harry only laughed quietly to himself.

Lupin smiled, "Ah, on to the lesson I suppose, Raven, would you join me here?" Raven nodded taking a few steps forward. "Class I will only have Raven perform this one time, and one time only so pay close attention." Lupin gave a nod as Raven stood in front of an onyx podium. Wind began to whip around the students and a few moments later, roosting on the very same podium was an oddly colored phoenix it was not red like Dumbledore's Fawkes but white the magnificent bird remained for a few moments and then fire erupted around the podium grew higher and higher, from inside the fire he took note of the student's reactions, Luna, a joyous smile, Ron and Harry, dropped jaws. Raven then returned to normal. Luna was the only one to have seen this previously was when the mockery of a defense teacher Professor Lockhart was in office.

"Excellent, Raven, remember children your homework is not due until after the holidays, have a good time, you're dismissed" Upon those words the number of students around the podium began to dwindle. Even Raven, tired as he was, made his way back to the castle. He commenced up the revolving stairs only to collapse just outside Gryffindor's common room. Later that evening, it was Luna and Neville who found him and move him inside.

Around midnight he woke up on the common room couch. Luna was coming from the girl's dorm when she saw him. "You're awake?" she asked watching him stagger to his feet. "Easy there birdman" She eased him back down. "Try to relax alright?" Raven leaned his head back; she sat down next to him.

"How did I get here?" she smiled "So I have you to thank for this?" she smiled, and looked around.

"No need to thank me, Raven, Neville helped too." Raven smiled rubbing his eyes.

"I wonder Luna, with the final exams coming up…" He mustered up what courage he could and she gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled, "Luna, I wonder, would you care to get a bite to eat this weekend?"

She giggled, "I would love that, Raven." And not a moment later they were sharing a moment of silence just looking toward one another. She gave a slight shiver "Cold?" She gave a nod and it was no wonder, outside was a blizzard, this was no normal blizzard, a torrential amount of snow was whipping around outside. A fire kicked into life on its own. Raven had not realized it but the two of them where quite close together. He himself was embracing her and she him. If not for Crookshanks he wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all.

The following morning Saturday absolutely no third year students could be found at the castle. Something was being done in the great hall; teachers would not allow anyone inside without expressed permission. Luna was getting dressed upstairs. "I hope he likes this." She was dressed in a sapphire dress and matching shoes.

Raven gave a smile once he took notice of Luna, descending the stairs. She had a wonderful complexion, had no need for makeup, or magical enhancements. To him she was like an angel. Raven extended his hand to her.

"Hello dear lady." She smiled taking his hand. "Hello dear sir." Upon touching the common room carpet she twirled, "You like?" she questioned, smiling.

"You look absolutely magnificent." Was his reply, he was dressed in his best attire, "I didn't know you were part of her majesty the queen's guard." He shook his head, "This, no, this was given to me by Lady Ravenclaw herself, ready to go?" She gave a nod, took his hand and they left.

Hogsmead village was wildly active, raven and she made their way to the three broom sticks. "Fancy a butter beer?" Raven looked at her concernedly. She giggled, "It's not actually beer, more like pumpkin spiced, hot chocolate." He gave a smile shrugged and laughed.

"I'll try it!" this made her smile, which he enjoyed as it, was rare to see her publicly smile. Madam Rosmerta came by, "What can I get you two this evening?" She giggled, "Raven, who is this beauty?" he smiled, "Madam Rose, this is lady Lovegood." She smiled, "Wonderful, can I get you anything?" Raven gave a nod, "Have you a cloth I could borrow?" Luna frowned, "Your vision is failing isn't it?" He smiled at her, "Forgive me lady Lovegood, it is failing." She reached out to him, took a cloth from her robe, white, and snugly she wrapped the cloth around his eyes. "That better?" He gave a nod.

"Much betters my lady, but why must it fail in the presence of such a beautiful woman?" This statement made her giggle, this pleased him. Madam Rosmerta came by dropped off the drinks and Raven paid her with a single galleon. She attempted to refuse the payment, but he was insistent. He could feel Luna's eyes on him. Something wrong dear Moon child?" She huffed, flustered, "Stop teasing me Raven or I may have to smother you with your pillow while you sleep." Raven smiled, "Tis' not teasing, dear Moon child, I am merely stating that you remind me so much of the moon."

She smiled, "how is it I remind you so?" He smiled sipping at his beer. He then began to explain "My dear, where might I begin?" she giggled and he continued "Let's see your silvery grey eyes match the silvery gleam of a full moon." She giggled, "Anything else?" he cleared his throat "Let's see, you've got an unnatural ability to find that which others cannot or choose not to find, like the moon and you have…well you're…proportionally perfect."

She smiled, "You're sweet to me, why is that?" He did not answer her question, but upon finishing their drinks he stood up, Luna's chair slid back and wind seemed to lift her to her feet. "Madam Rosmerta?" She looked to him, "Yes?" She asked. He smiled, "How much is Hagrid's tab. 20, 30 sickles?" She gave a nod, "Would you take what's left of the galleon and pay it off?" Madam Rosmerta smiled giving another nod.

"I figured that's what you wanted me to do, I'll get it done, you two should get back to the castle, before you miss the festivities." Raven left with Luna as the two talked. Luna smiled taking his hand.

"That's a nice thing you did just now." Raven gave a smile "He's one of Harry's best friends, is he yours as well?" She asked as they continued to walk. He gave a nod, "Yes, he's one of my closest friends, He knew my foster mother, he's the one who took me back to the castle on my twelfth birthday." Luna smiled. "Your magic, is it stable?" all he did was give a nod saying, "My wings may lie dormant but my magic seeps from all that is around me, air, fire, the ground we walk on, and even the water we drink." The castle doors opened allowing them passage.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all three were looking at the entrance to the dungeons. "Ah, yes, that's right, the potions finals are today "Ron gulped saying, "I'm terrible at potions, and I'm doomed." Hermione was her normally cheerful self; she was the best in the class at potions, followed by Harry. "Let's get this over with, who knows we may have to make pumpkin juice, who knows?" Raven smiled, "All I can say is that Hermione has significant experience with this particular brew, not only that but both Ron and Harry have tasted it, mind you it is disgusting." Luna giggled following them down into the dungeon. Professor Snape was oddly cheerful, like he'd been put under an imperious curse. Professor Snape said nothing as eyes looked him over, upon the black board where the directions and ingredients needed, the only legible words where "Lace wing flies" and "Boon slang skin" Hermione snapped her fingers, she knew what they were making, it took Harry only seconds to figure it out, they were to brew a poly juice potion. He did in fact have experience with this brew, just last year he used it with Ron to turn into Slytherin's Crabbe and Goyle to figure out just what was going on in the Chamber of Secrets. The previous Professor of Dark Arts, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, fraud as he was, ended up subjected to an Obliviate spell that was intended for Harry. Just goes to show, payback sucks, especially karma. A fraud deserves such actions.

Professor Snape smiled seeing the cauldrons of a perfect brew, Harry was only a few instructional steps behind Hermione, and she was helping with Ron's. Luna and Raven had done their Potions exams a month previously; they had passed with top marks. Professor Snape finally spoke, taking notice of Raven. "Raven, what are you doing here, you have already taken your exam, with remarkable results, have you thought of a career in Magical Law?"

Raven shook his head, "Not as of yet, no." Professor Snape smiled, "Well everyone is to bring their cauldron's to my desk, I will have Minerva post your results, now get out of here before my good mood dissipates." The children bolted out the dungeons, "Raven?" this was Hermione's voice, "Yes? Go on Luna, I'll catch up with you soon, what's wrong Hermione?" Luna followed Harry up the steps and out to the Great Hall. Raven looked toward Hermione, She looked grim, and her voice confirmed it, "Raven, you're hurt again, aren't you?" He only smiled.

"I'll be fine later tonight, are you well?" She smiled as they left, "Yes I'm alright" Luna was waiting at the top of the dungeon steps, he did not realize however, Hermione's perfume of peppermint and holly, masked Luna's signature scent of Fire lilies and Honey. She took his hand lead him into the Great Hall, placed his hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. "L-Luna what's going on?" She smiled and shushed him.

"Shh, just relax, feel my movements…" He smiled and began to sway with her, the two became closer. They were the only ones on the hall floor, aside from the professors. Rowena was watching, along with Minerva. "The two are graceful, like a free flowing river." Rowena nodded, "That they are, Minerva, I'd like to ask you something." Minerva looked to the two dancers, then to Rowena, "Yes?"

"I'd like to personally train him, Raven, and also the Moon child, have you any objections?" Minerva shook her head, "I would encourage it, I'll be expecting you next year, and you will be here won't you?" Rowena nodded, "Until the day he no longer requires my assistance, it seems that his guidance will come from the Moon soon enough…" Raven and Luna had begun to be joined by the other students. Rowena began to explain something important.

"Minerva, upon my leaving Raven will be granted all of my assets, I wish for you to keep him in check until such a time when he is capable of managing not only his own assets but also his abilities, okay?" Minerva gave a nod and smiled seeing Raven and Luna floating above the other students, they were among the enchanted ceilings clouds Rowena smiled, "You should also know that upon his twenty first birthday I will one day return, with the Winter Solstice, it is at this time that I will become very much alive, you see, an ancient magic plays a hand in this, however I believe it is the doing of Lady Faith…"

Authors Note:

To: Quill Weaver Oliver

Perhaps now the enigma that is Raven is becoming clearer.

To the other Weavers of the Quill Leave your feedback

~Quill Weaver Raven


End file.
